Candy Lady (English Translation)
by Blue James Black
Summary: "Your lips taste sweet." Haymitch smiled. "It reminds me of the strawberry tart my mother would make when I was young. You're my wild strawberry." Short fic on Haymitch and Effie's first kiss.


**Title:** Candy Lady

 **Author:** Blue James Black (anciennement AiméeMagnus1850)

 **Fandom :** Hunger Games

 **Pairing :** Haymitch/Effie

 **Summary:** "Your lips taste sweet." Haymitch smiled. "It reminds me of the strawberry tart my mother would make when I was young. You're my wild strawberry." Short fic on Haymitch and Effie's first kiss.

 **Author's Note:** I'm back with a short Hayffie songfic. The song is called Candy Lady, from the duo Dionysos and Olivia Ruiz. As soon as I read the lyrics, I immediately thought of Haymitch and Effie, I don't know why.^^

 **Attention Spoiler** I loved the kiss scene between Haymitch and Effie in Mockingjay Part 2, and I wanted to recreate it. ;D

 **Candy Lady**

Haymitch was stressed beyond belief. He hadn't slept since Peeta left to rejoin squad 451 in the Capitol. He had no doubt that Coin wanted to eliminate Katniss; Peeta wasn't even close to being ready for combat. Sending him out was just reckless. He could break at any moment, hurt anyone. At the moment, the old mentor for District 12 wanted only one thing: he wanted to find his oldest friend, who had been with him for so long. The only one who could calm him, who could make him forget. But here he was, trapped in District 13, without a single bottle of alcohol in sight. It was futile to even search for it. Few of those in the District had even tasted alcohol. What a sad life!

Haymitch had to move, had to leave this room, which was beginning to feel more like a prison cell. District 13 might be able to prevent him from drowning his fears away with a bottle of whiskey, but they couldn't prevent him from stretching his legs. At least, not yet.

The hallways were empty, with only a dim light from the light fixtures signifying that it was nighttime. He let his feet lead him, and was surprised to find himself standing in front of Effie's doorway. He smiled at the idea that she might be there, hidden behind an iron door, devoid of warmth and beauty. Such a contrast to Effie herself, so beautiful, full of humor and warmth.

An image of Effie's lips came to his mind, and of how soft they must be. What he would give to taste them, to brush his own against them just once in his life. What he would give to smell her perfume up close, savor the aroma of summer flowers. What he would give to just gaze at her without risk of disapproving looks from the woman of his dreams.

Haymitch rested his forehead against the chilled metal door. It was an obstacle he would never be able to breach. He would always be standing on this side, so close yet still so far from her.

"Haymitch?" a female voice asked from behind him. He would have known that voice among thousands, could have recognized it even if he could no longer hear at all.

"Oh! Effie…" Haymitch stuttered, straightening.

"What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?"

"No, not at all. I was just walking by, that's all."

"Ah," she said, a note of disappointment in her voice. Silently, they gazed at each other. Finally, Effie spoke up.

"Would you like to come in? I have a little coffee inside." She said, opening the door.

"Coffee? How did…"?

"It is entirely possible that I snuck into Plutarch's secret stash." She declared, reddening. "But I will repay him as soon as I can." She rushed to add.

"It's been so long that I've had coffee, I don't even remember what it tastes like."

"District 13 is so rustic. They only have one kind of scented shower gel. It's inconceivable!"

Haymitch laughed. Her remarks were so childish. She complained incessantly about District 13. She missed the Capitol and wanted to regain the luxury that she had become so accustomed to. She missed home. Never before had she needed to ration supplies. Never had she experience such a total lack of comfort. She never could have imagined living like this. Haymitch took a step towards her, no longer laughing. He rested a hand on her shoulder. She turned, looking into his eyes. Little by little, Effie raised her face to his. Their lips brushed together, barely even a touch. She kissed Haymitch at the corner of his mouth, then on his cheek. She traced a line of kisses along his jaw before burying her head into his neck.

When Effie lifted her face at last, Haymitch kissed her passionately. Their lips fused together, their hearts became one. They stood in the heart of District 13, illuminated by the dim lights, radiant in their love.

Smiles illuminated their faces when at last they broke their kiss.

"Your lips taste sweet." Haymitch smiled. "It reminds me of the strawberry tart my mother would make when I was young. You're my wild strawberry."

(Mathias Malzieu)  
 **Oh my Candy Lady**  
 **Your lips it's like a bird**  
 **How wild is the strawberry**  
 **That substitutes your tongue**

Effie's laugh filled the room, heartfelt and melodious. She threw her head back, her white teeth flashing. She looked straight into Haymitch's eyes and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Haymitch, that is without doubt the sweetest nickname I have ever had."

Haymitch kissed the hand near his face.

"I've never know anyone as sweet as you. I…I think I'm in love with you." She whispered.

They kissed again, even more passionately than before.

(Olivia Ruiz)  
 **Es la suavidad**  
It's the softness  
 **De tus besitos**  
Of your kisses  
 **Que da ami boca**  
That gives my mouth  
 **El gusto de azucar**  
The taste of sugar

[Refrain]

(Mathias Malzieu)  
 **Candy Candy Candy Lady let me lick your feather**  
 **For ever and ever and never even if I ache my teeth**  
(Olivia Ruiz)  
 **Deja deja deja me mi gattito**  
Let me let me let me kitten  
 **Deja me comer tus lavios**  
Let me eat your lips  
 **Ahora por la hora y mañana**  
Now for the moment and tomorrow  
 **Hablaran los dios**  
The gods will talk

Still kissing, Effie pulled Haymitch towards her bunk. Sitting him down, she began undoing the buttons to his gray uniform top. She kissed his naked chest.

"How could you love me?" Haymitch asked, lifting her head to look into her eyes.

"What? How could I _not_ love you?" she asked, surprised.

"I'm nothing but an alcoholic with nothing to offer. No house, no friends, not even any alcohol anymore! An alcoholic without alcohol…it's the last straw!

"Stop calling yourself an alcoholic, Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie said. "You're not—not anymore."

"I'm not an alcoholic only because I don't have any alcohol to drink."

Silence fell. Effie sat on the bed next to Haymitch.

"Thank you." He sighed. "I was nothing but an empty shell. They took my soul, and you've given it back to me."

Effie kissed him, then lay her head on Haymitch's lap.

(Mathias Malzieu)  
 **How talented I will be**  
 **If I keep you close to me**  
 **The broken man like me**  
 **Is not used to be good for making families**

"Thank you for opening my eyes. The Capitol is nothing but a poisonous dream. Haymitch, you are the best man in the world. No other man in the Capitol could have been through what you've been through. You're so brave, Haymitch. Forget the past. Look towards the future. Even if…ok, don't look at the future; we don't know what's going to happen. Look at the present instead. Look at us here, sitting on a bed that I'd be more likely to call a bench—tasteless and vastly uncomfortable." Effie lay onto her back, watching him.

(Olivia Ruiz)  
 **El talento lo tendré si llego a engatusarte**  
How talented I will be if I manage to coax you  
 **Si llego a serenarte sin apenarte**  
If I managed to calm you without saddening you  
(Mathias Malzieu)  
 **Oh my Candy Lady if you never believe me I'll may never believe**  
 **In me neither oh never please believe in me my Candy Lady**

Haymitch leaned down to steal another kiss. Effie rose again, kissing him back. Without warning, Haymitch pulled her back down onto the bed, rolling over so he was on top of her.

"So why don't we take advantage of the moment?" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh Haymitch." Effie said with a laugh.

 **THE END**


End file.
